1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to flow control valves for injection systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In general, injection operations involve pumping fluid into a well. Injection may be used in a number of applications to support the production of hydrocarbons, such as for pressure maintenance, for voidage replacement, for fluid disposal and the like. During injection operations, surface fluid may be pumped into a well under very high pressures. When the pumping is stopped, the stabilizing downward pressure is removed. The downward momentum of the fluid generates pressure waves that travel downward through the completion string and into the formation. These pressure waves may reverberate through the formation and may be reflected back by the completion string, the wellbore annulus, and the formation itself. The pressure waves may continue to resonate until the wave is fully dampened. This phenomenon may be known as the hammer effect.
The hammer effect can cause damage to the reservoir and components of the completion string. The primary cause of damage may not necessarily be the pressure waves themselves, but rather the fluid flowing in and out of the formation as a result of the pressure waves. Possible reservoir damage may include a collapsed hole, damaged perforations, a plugged screen, increased formation damage and destabilized sand or shale, which may ultimately lead to a decrease in injectivity. If injectivity is lost in whole or in part, the sweep efficiency and injectivity of the well may be jeopardized, which may in turn impact the ultimate efficiency of the injection operation.